


knowing and seeing

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows Sharon is a badass. Seeing it is something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knowing and seeing

**Author's Note:**

> For August Rush - day 18, Sharon Carter

Sam doesn't have to be told that Sharon Carter is a badass. She's one of SHIELD's most valued operatives, for a start and even if he hadn't known that, Steve's tale of the nurse who wasn't is evidence on its own. Besides, she's Peggy Carter's great niece, trained from the cradle by the Grande Dame herself; with a pedigree like that, she's a force to be reckoned with. 

Knowing that and seeing it however are two different things and for all the times Sam's talked to her, when he sees her fight for the first time, he's seriously impressed. She takes down two of the bad guys while he finishes off a third and by the time he turns around, she's holding a gun to one of their heads and is already interrogating him for answers. 

He shakes his head and smiles because damn, she's good.

He tells her that as they're on their way to debriefing. 

Well, sort of. 

What actually comes out is, "You looked pretty good kicking ass back there." 

He winces internally as she glances at him out of the corner of her eye, sure she's going to kick a little more ass, namely his. Then the edges of her lips turn up in a tiny smile. "Only then?" Her eyes dance. "I must be losing my touch." A thousand retorts run through his mind; he doesn't get a chance to say any of them because she continues, "Maybe you could help me find it sometime."

It's a long time since Sam's been on anything like a date, even longer since a beautiful woman flirted with him. 

Turns out it was worth the wait. 


End file.
